


All Glory to Hypnotoad!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Futurama, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: The gang has to solve a mystery without Scooby because Scooby is watching TV!
Kudos: 2





	All Glory to Hypnotoad!

One day, Scooby-Doo didn't go to the mystery.

When the rest of the gang was out in finding the clues, Scooby just sat and watched TV.

"Will you come if I give you a Scooby Snack?" Shaggy asked. Scooby said no.

"The TV will solve the ristery!" Scooby said.

Shaggy didn't look at the TV, but he shook his head in shame. Even he could not believe Scooby was so lazy.

Later they got lucky to solved the mystery without Scooby, but they came back and Scooby's was still looking at the TV.

"All glory to ripnotoad!" he said.

"What is ripnoto-ohhhhh," the mystery gang said and then they were on watching Hypnotoad, too.

A few hours later the power went out from a thunderstorm and the gang forgot what they were doing before and went back to normal work. Even Scooby did too.

The End


End file.
